A Nightmare On Camp Crystal Lake
by XxAlyssaJoycexX
Summary: The Story is about Two girls find out that Freddy Krueger And Jason Voorhees are there fathers.I AM NOT DONE YETT! So dont bugg meeee!.. I Need Ideas.. Thankss! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**One day, Freddy, Jason, Chucky, and Michael were all sitting in a cabin at Camp Crystal Lake.**

"**Guys, I have an idea." Freddy said after 3 minutes of silence.**

"**What is it Freddy?" Chucky asked. His doll face expression was not only horrifying, but also confused.**

"**I say we go to get teenage girls on Elm Street, Bring them back here," He looks at Chucky, "You can knock them out, I'll go inside their dreams,'' he looked at Jason, "Then, you can stab them," and finally he looks at Michael, "and you can rape their dead bodies." He said.**

" **I like that idea." Michael said.**

"**Me too." Chucky said.**

"**I also love the idea. I haven't killed a teenage girl in ages." Jason said.**

"**good. So its Settled We'll go now." Freddy replied. He started to laugh evilly. And soon, all of them started to laugh evilly as they stalked off to Elm Street.**

***************

"**Okay Alyssa, Your turn." Sam said.**

"**Fine. Um, Jackie. Would you rather. . . Jump off a cliff, or… make out with Freddy Krueger?" Alyssa asked Jackie. All the girls started to 'Ew' and Giggle.**

**Jackie made a face at what Alyssa said. "Ugh, I'd jump off a cliff." Jackie laughed. All the girls joined in with her laughing. Then, all of a sudden, the killers came and busted in the door.**

"**alright! Stay calm. Were only here to kidnap you." Chucky said.**

**Spencer looked, puzzled "Yeah. Uh, who are you guys?"**

**Alyssa and Sam looked at her with a stink face. And both said at the same time "Wow, Spencer. Your so stupid."**

"**Well? If you don't know us allow us to introduce ourselves. Freddy Krueger, at your nightmares." Freddy said taking off his hat, and bowing.**

"**Jason Vorhees, killer." Jason said bowing.**

"**Michael Meyers. The rapist." Michael said. Bowing his head.**

"**Chucky. The scariest doll you'll ever meet." Chucky said smiling at his words.**

"**Okay, I heard of Freddy and Jason before. But not Chucky or Michael.'' Jazlyn said. She was quite this whole time.**

"**Well, Me and Sam have heard of all of you. So, anyway, why do you want to kidnap us?" Alyssa asked.**

"**Well, we want to kill people today. We haven't in so long. So, what better way to start killing again then killing teenage girls?" Chucky said.**

"**That's horrible! But," Jackie said, then whispered to Spencer, "is it me or is that Michael guy really hot?"**

"**EWWW!!! GROSS!!" Spencer screamed.**

"**Hey, there are some gay ass girls across the street, why don't you go kill them??" Jackie said.**

"**Good idea. Lets go guys" Jason said.**

**As they walked off, Sam blurted out something she shouldn't of said.**

"**Yeah that's right bitches! Leave! You stupid son of a bitches!" Sam busted out.**

**Alyssa looked at her angrily. "Stupid! Are you **_**TRYING**_** to get us killed?!?!?!"**

**Freddy stopped dead in his tracks. Swiftly turned around, and started walking toward the girls again.**

"**You……" he began, looking at Sam, "sound familiar. Do I know you?"**

"**Psh! I don't know a burnt guy!" Sam said.**

**Freddy looked at her, with puzzled eyes. Like he was trying to figure out a math question.**

**And then, Jason started to look at Alyssa the same way. He cocked his head looking at her eyes.**

**Sam looked at them, "dudes, stop staring at us, or you'll have to take your medicine." she raised up her fist. Then Freddy stared at her with wide eyes.**

**He started walking towards them. Alyssa jumped in front of Sam.**

"**Don't you dare touch her." She hissed through her teeth.**

"**Fine, I'll kill you to get to her then." Freddy hissed back.**

**He swung at Alyssa. Alyssa ducked and he missed her head. He swung again this time to the legs. She jumped and missed again.**

**Then, Alyssa's self-defense kicked in and she kicked Freddy in the jaw, flinging him into Chucky, Michael, and Jason.**

**Sam, Alyssa, Spencer, Jackie, and Jazlyn all screamed at the same time, "RUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And all went outside the door, haling ass. And left behind the knocked over killers**

**Freddy got up and yelled to his friends, "AFTER THEM!" And they all running after them.**

**All the girls were still running, but almost out of breath. They were dogging trees, jumping over stumps, and weaving in and out of the woods.**

**And soon, they hit a dead end. They had no way to get over, or around it.**

"**RUN BACK!" Sam yelled. As they all turned around to start running, they saw them. Not even 20 feet away from them. The fog made it even look scarier.**

"**Yeah, that's kind of a bad idea Sam." Jazlyn said.**

"**I'm fucked." Alyssa mumbled.**

**They started to get closer. And soon, they right next to them. The girls all started going backwards, then 20 foot steps away, they hit the wall.**

**Freddy was in front. "Well, you think your so smart? Huh, bitch?" He said to Alyssa.**

**Alyssa's jaw flexed when he called her a bitch.**

**Then, Jason was in between Alyssa and Freddy. "Hey Freddy, leave her alone." He said.**

"**Why?" He question him.**

"**I'll tell you all later. Let's just go get the other girls before they go home."**

**Alyssa stared, wide eyed, and confused at Jason.**

**Then Jason pushed Freddy and walked the other way.**

**When they disappeared in the fog, Sam finally spoke, "Wow, that was like really weird. Especially when Jason stuck up for you."**

"**Yeah, I know. I don't think he's EVER stuck up for anyone." Jazlyn said.**

"**Hey, Sam, we better get back to your house. Before your mom wakes up." Alyssa said. She was still very puzzled at what had happened.**

"**Yeah, but we'd better hurry." Sam said.**

**And all of the girls started to walk off back to the house.**

*********************

"**I still don't see why you would stick up for that bitch." Freddy spat out.**

**Jason hesitated before he spoke. "Because. I think she's my daughter." He said.**

**Freddy, Michael, and Chucky all stared at him with wide eyes.**

"**Really?" Chucky asked.**

"**Yea. Her eyes looked just like mine." Jason replied.**

"**Yeah, um. The other girl looked like my daughter too." Freddy said.**

"**Freddy, you killed your daughter last year." Michael said.**

"**No, I had another daughter. She was just a baby when they took her away."**

"**Man, we need to go back. We need to see them again." Jason told Freddy. "We need to tell them were their fathers."**

"**Yes. But, they will never believe us."**

"**They have to. We can prove it to them."**

**Chucky interrupted. "Ok, so were going to go. See you guys later." Him and Michael walked out the door.**

"**We need to find a way to tell them. And when?"**

**Freddy paused. " Well, we can tell them in their dreams, and we could just tell them."**

"**True. So lets go." Jason said.**

**And then Freddy grabbed on to Jason, and went into the dream world.**

****************************

"**Oh, Will. I love you. I'm glad you love me too." Alyssa said.**

**Will smiled at her. "Me to. I never thought love was this powerful. I've never felt this way about a girl before." He put his hand on hers. She started to blush. They leaned in closer. About to touch lips, but then, Sam popped in.**

**She looked puzzled. "How the Hell did I get here? Walter was just about to propose to me!" she groaned.**

**Alyssa looked back to Will, who was starting to fade away. "NOOOO!!!!! WILLL!!!! COME BACK!!!!" She yelled. "DAMNIT!!! What the HELL happened?!?" She screamed.**

"**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." And all of a sudden, Freddy and Jason popped out.**

"**Hello again." Freddy said.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Alyssa and Sam screamed.**

"**Yesh, what a great way to say hi." Jason said.**

"**Fuck. I'm dead aren't I?" Alyssa asked.**

"**no, I'm going to let you live." Freddy said.**

"**Ok, so why are you here then?" Sam asked.**

**Jason hesitated. "Well, after we saw you when we left. Me and Freddy thought about this, and well, he thinks Sam is his daughter, and I think Alyssa is mine."**

**Alyssa and Sam looked at each other, then looked back at them and laughed.**

"**Were serious." Freddy said.**

"**Ok, I've heard everything about you, Freddy and it said you only had 1 daughter, Katharine." Sam said.**

"**Yeah and Jason, you didn't have any daughters. You died at 11. There's no possible way you could have a kid." Alyssa said.**

"**Well,'' Jason began, "Actually, I did have a kid. There is a thing called 'Rape'. About 14 years ago, I raped this teenager who was at camp crystal lake. And I got her pregnant. And when she gave birth to you she was dieing. So, I took you, and left the girl to die. You were so beautiful, Brown, beautiful long hair. Solid brown eyes. The cutest little smile. And when I was killing a kid, some teens grabbed you and took you away from me. I was pissed. I looked for you everywhere, but I couldn't find you. And I always waited for the day I get to see you again. And I finally did."**

"**And when you were my daughter Sam, it was about 14 years ago too. When they burnt me, they put you and your sister in adoption. Your sister tried to kill me but I killed her. So, all I have left is you. You're my only baby girl now." Freddy took a step closer to Sam. She took a step back.**

"**No. My parents were Sue and Mike. You **_**can't **_**be my father."**

"**And my parents were Debbie And Jeff. You can't be my father **_**either**_**, Jason." Alyssa said.**

"**Fine. Don't believe us. Go talk to your **_**parents**_** then and see what they say." Jason said.**

"**Fine. We will. And we'll meet you at the abandon house on Elm Street." Alyssa said.**

"**I'm good meeting you there." Freddy said grinning.**

***********************

**Back in the real world, they woke up.**

"**Whoa, did that just happen?" Alyssa asked.**

"**I think so. But come on, we need to find our birth certificates." They ran down stairs to Sam's mom's office. Sam started rustling through drawers, and Alyssa turned on the computer to look at her records.**

"**Have you found anything?" Sam asked.**

"**Nothing yet. How about you?"**

"**No."**

**Then, Sam's mom walked in on them. "What are you girls doing?"**

"**Mom, was I adopted?" Sam asked.**

**Sue hesitated before she answered. "Yes. I was hoping to tell you later tomorrow, but, yes you were adopted."**

"**Who was my regular parents?" Sam replied.**

"**We don't know. They never showed their faces. But all I know is that the woman died. And the man never showed his face. I believe the last name was Krueger or something like that." Sue said.**

**Both girls started at each other, wide eyed and motionless.**

"**Are you to Okay?" Sue asked.**

"**yeah were fine Ms. Sue. We just need a little bit more time on the computer." Alyssa said.**

"**Okay, but when your done just turn it off." Sue walked out the door.**

"**Fuck. The burnt guy was right." Sam said. "Well, lets see what we can find about me." Alyssa said. She started to scroll down and stumbled upon a copy of her birth certificate. "Fuck my life." She mumbled.**

"**What? What is it?" Sam whispered.**

"**He is my dad. Look." She pointed at the screen where it said: Parent/s: Jason Voorhees**

"**Holy shit dude." Sam gasped.**

**They had a moment of silence. Then, Alyssa turned off the computer and got up. "Well, we need to go meet them."**

"**Yeah. But I still can't believe out parents would lie to us." Sam said. They both started walking out the door to face their **_**REAL **_**fathers.**

****************************

**When they got there, it looked like no one was here.**

"**Do we just walk in?" Sam asked.**

"**I guess." Alyssa said.**

**They went to the door and it opened by itself.**

"**Uhh. Okay?? That was kinda weird." Sam pointed out.**

**They walked inside and saw no one. They looked all around and they sat in the middle of the room, waiting for their killing fathers.**

"**Where are they? This is the right house, right?" Alyssa said.**

"**I'm positive." Sam said.**

**And then all of a sudden, a object jumped in front of them.**

"**AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both said.**

"**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Gotcha!" Freddy said. He turned on the light and Jason walked next to him.**

**The girls stood up. "Well, you were right. We are your daughters." Sam said.**

"**Yeah, We kinda knew that." Jason said.**

**Moments of silence passed. And Freddy broke the silence.**

"**okay so who want to give their old dads a hug?!?!?!?" Freddy blurted out. The two killers opened up there arms waiting for their daughters to hug them. The girls looked at them, then each other, then went and hugged their old, but new dads.**

"**Okay, I say we go get your killing stuff now." Jason said. Sam and Alyssa let go of their fathers.**

"**Are you serious?" Sam said.**

"**Why not?" Freddy asked.**

"**Because we don't know how to use them. Well, Alyssa's is easy to learn, but the glove looks kinda hard." Sam replied. She looked at her father's hand.**

"**That's why Freddy is going to teach you how to use them." Jason said.**

"**Well, I actually wanna kill people." Alyssa said. A evil grin came across her face.**

"**Really?" Freddy asked.**

"**Yeah. There are so many people I wanted to kill, and now I finally have that chance." Alyssa replied.**

"**Like who?" Sam looked at her.**

**Alyssa started to think, "Brittany, Savannah, Meagan, Alexa, Kayla, Jessica Sanchez,"**

"**Oh! And Caleb!" Sam blurted out.**

"**Who's Caleb?" Jason asked.**

"**He's one of my ex's. He lied to me and he broke up with me through a text message. Twice. And he's a player." Alyssa said.**

"**Okay, well kill him first." Sam said.**

"**Totally." Alyssa agreed. "But, I want to kill him mentally. Torture him so badly. Then I'll Shoot or slice him."**

**Sam, Jason, and Freddy all went bugged eyed to what Alyssa said. "Dang Lyss, I never knew you thought that way. But I like the idea. And my dad can help with the torture part." Sam looked at Freddy.**

**His eyes softened as Sam called him 'Dad' for the first time ever. "Yeah, I can. I can pull you and Jason into the dream, and we can kill him there." Freddy said.**

"**I like it. What about you dad?" Alyssa asked Jason.**

**Jason smiled at her. "I love the idea." He hugged Alyssa on her side.**

"**So, let's go. It's about midnight. It's the perfect time." Freddy said. "Everyone, grab hands." Freddy grabbed one of Sam's hands. Sam grabbed Alyssa's, and Jason Grabbed Alyssa's other hand.**

**And they were off to kill there first victim; Caleb Vlahon.**

**********************


	2. Chapter 2

When they all got in the dream, they saw Caleb making out with Brittany.

"Ew. Ugh. Really? _HER_?!" Alyssa said. You could tell she was pissed.

"Calm down Lyss, you can take your anger out when your killing him." Sam said.

"Your right. Get ready, Freddy. Hey… That rhymed. Hehe." Alyssa said.

They tuned into the dream, getting ready to strike.

"Oh, Caleb. Oh, oh, oh." Brittany said.

Caleb started to take of his shirt and all of a sudden, heard a muffled guffaw. He turned around.

"Ahh! Wait a minute… Alyssa? Is that you?!" Caleb said. His eyes got big.

Alyssa walked out of the dark and was wearing her hair straight, wearing a pink short dress, high heels, mostly what a huchi-moma would wear.

"Damn. You look….. Sexy.." He said

"Oh yeah.. And look, The player with the whore. How funny. And uh, I don't think Brit looks so well…" Alyssa said.

Caleb turned his head at Brittany so see her face all bloody.

"What the hell?!?!?!?!?!?" He screamed. He got off the bed at went to the wall. Alyssa went in front of him.

"Oh yeah, you remember my friend, Sam, right?" Alyssa asked.

Sam walked in. In a Christmas sweater, dark brown cap, and a glove, with razor knifes on them. Just like a mini Freddy Krueger.

"ha.. Nice Halloween costume. Lemme guess, there fake?" He said he poke one the knives on her glove. "Ow." he looked at his finger, that was now bleeding.

"Oh, no, There real." Sam said. An evil grin came across her face. "My dad gave them to me. And he's here. Wanna meet him?"

"um, ok?" He said.

"Okay. Turn around."

He turned around at saw Freddy Krueger.

"Holy fuck!" He screamed.

"And you wanna meet mine?" Alyssa asked.

Caleb looked at her, with a horrified look in his eyes. "I met your dad already. He doesn't scare me."

"oh, didn't I tell you? I'm adopted. Wanna meet my _REAL_ Dad? I think you do. Turn around." Alyssa said.

He turned around. And saw Jason. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" He turned back around, and saw Alyssa dressed just like him: Leather jacket, jeans, boots, hockey mask, and machete.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!" He said.

Alyssa started laughing evilly. "It's a little thing I like to call: Revenge." She started stalking toward him.

He started haling ass and slammed the bathroom door, and all of a sudden, the scene changed and now it was a graveyard.

"what the Hell?" He said. He started walking trying to find a way out of the place.

And then, he heard a footstep. He stopped dead in his tracks, breathing really hard. He turned around slowly. And he saw nothing. He sighed. And turned back around and saw a dead person in front of him. "Ahh!!! GRANDMA!!!" his grandma fell over and he saw Alyssa and Sam walking toward him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU ALYSSA!" He said.

Alyssa stopped dead in her tracks. "What? You didn't do _ANYTHING_!?! Well, let's see _what_ you did. You broke up with me through a text message. _TWICE_. You lied to me. Yo-"

"When did I _ever_ lie to you?" He asked.

"oh let's see. 'I will make sure you're the only one for me.' 'I will never go out with a girl in Winter Haven'…. Do I _NEED_ To go on?" She spat.

"Oh, _COME ON _Lyss."

"_DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT_!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Alyssa, you know I love you. Nothing will ever change that. I came back because I couldn't stay away. I tried to get you off my mind, but everywhere I looked, you were right there. I need to be with you. Forever." Caleb said.

Alyssa started walking toward him. "Aw Caleb. I-" She slapped him across the face. "Don't want to be with you. Besides I have someone else."

"Well, it was worth a shot. I'll wait for you. I lo-"

"OH JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" A booming voice rang. Freddy and Jason Jumped out of the tree.

"Alyssa, let's kill him now, his lying radar is off the scale." Freddy said.

"Fine. Caleb, say goodbye, forever." Sam said.

"Oh wait I wanna do something real quick." Freddy said. He hips went back and then, he did the pelvic thrust and Caleb went flying into a tree.

They all started walking toward him. Sam went closer to him and cut his arms.

"AHHH!!!!!" He screamed.

Jason went up to him and cut his legs.

"OWWW!!!!" He said again.

Alyssa went up to him now and stuck her machete in his stomach.

Caleb started to couch up blood.

Alyssa leaned in closer on him, lifted up her mask, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye…… Bitch…"

"Good job baby girl." Jason said. He hugged her.

"You did AWESOME!!! You really did tortured him!" Sam said.

"Good job to both of you." Freddy said. "But we need to get out of his dream now. Or we'll be stuck in here. Everyone, grab hands again." He took Sam's, Sam took Alyssa's, Alyssa took Jason's and were all out of Caleb nightmare gone wrong.

*******************

"Okay this was fun and all but we need to get back to Sam's house. It's like what? 2, 3? We need to get back to Jackie, Jazlyn, and Spencer." Alyssa said. They were all back in the abandoned house.

"Ok." Freddy said glum.

"Hey why don't everyday after school, you guys meet us here, and around 4 or 5, you guys go back home?" Jason suggested.

"Ok. Deal. And we might have to stay home today. So I guess we will see you on Monday. I love you, dad." Sam said. She hugged Freddy.

"Love you too." Freddy said.

"Love you, Dad." Alyssa said and hugged Jason.

"Me too sweetie." He said back.

And with that said, they were out of the house.

"man, that was so much fun." Sam said.

"I know. I like the way you sliced his arms." Alyssa said.

"No, the best thing was when you walked out of the dark in that dress and Brittany's face was all bloody."

"Yeah, that was pretty cool."

"Man, I want to tell the girls so badly!" Sam said.

"Me too. But we can't." Alyssa said. "You know what could happen? First it would be one person, then 5, then 20, then the adults will find out and they will die."

"Yeah."

3 minutes later they were at Sam's house. They walked up the stairs, and to the room. All the girls were still asleep.

"Well, we'll see them Monday. Now, I'm going back to Will." Alyssa said.

"And I'm going back to Walter." Sam said. They both laughed softly, and were fast asleep.

***********************


End file.
